Change and Growth
by AkuShiNeko-chan
Summary: Well, I'm redoing it. Kinda. More like making it prettier, but anyways... What happens when Raven feels the need to be more femanine? A RobRae pairing, that's what!


Title: Change and Growth

Author: Hellfirelynx13

Rating: R

AN: Alright, so I'm reposting this a chapter at a time, since it's been a year since I've touched it... But I'm revamping it, nothing much, just a little tweaking here and there... But yes, I'm reposting, so don't freak out that's it's gone back down to one chapter... I think that's it...

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the roof the of the Titan Tower, a lone cloaked figure floated, her legs crossed, her eyes shut. Because of this, the gorgeous view of the bay that was spread out in front of her was ignored, as were the cries of the hungry gulls trying to trick tourists out of their lunch. Murmuring in her low voice, "Azarath, Mertrion, Zynthos," Raven concentrated on releasing her emotions. On just relaxing, just letting them go, all those pesky little thoughts and wants and needs...

"OH, BOOYA, Y'ALL! BEAT THAT, BB!"

"OH, YEAH! JUST WATCH ME!"

The sound of screeching tires and yells of both frustration and success followed.

Raven sighed. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to be playing games. Again. This time it seemed to be a racing one.

'How so much noise could come from such a small machine and such stupid males?' Raven thought passingly, as she stood up, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more meditation done now. As she headed back inside, she thought about the newest Ann Rice novel she had back in her room. Before she could head in that direction, there was a protesting growl from her mid-section. Raven stopped, looked down at herself, and blinked.

'Food first,' she thought, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

As she stepped into the livingroom/kitchen, she heard Cyborg say, "What! That girl? No way, Raven's way to sensible and down to earth to care about things like how she looks!"

Raven stopped just outside the doorway, out of sight, but within hearing distance of the two on the couch. 'I'm what?' she thought, frowning.

"Yeah, well, all I'm sayin'," Beast Boy said, concentrating so hard on the game that his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Is that she could stand to dress a little more feminine, ya know?"

Raven's cheeks tinged pink as she heard Cyborg reply, "Yeah, maybe. But I bet you haven't told her that to her face."

"What, do I look like I have a death wish?" Beast Boy retorted, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Raven's eyes narrowed. Tomboyish? Sensible? Not _feminine!_

'What the hell do they mean, not feminine enough!' she furiously thought, gritting her teeth, her eyes no more than slits.

Without warning, things started to explode, as they had a habit of doing when she was mad. Things like the windows closest to her, a couple lights over her head... And the TV screen, right before Cyborg crossed the finish line.

'Shit,' Raven flinched, spinning around and running for her room, as Cyborg and Beast Boy, peeked from behind the couch, trying to see what could have done that to the TV.

To preoccupied by the fury and hurt whirling around inside her, Raven didn't notice Robin coming out of the gym until it was too late.

"Ooof!"

"Sorry!" Raven said hurriedly, flinching as several more lights burst.

"Raven? Is something..." Before Robin could finish, Raven was on her feet, and walking as fast as she could towards her room.

"Okay..." Robin murmured, picking himself up, wincing as another light shattered.

Robin shook his head, then winced again as he felt the sting of some cuts the glass had given him. He headed to the kitchen (Which had a first aid kit above the sink), but stopped at the doorway, and stared.

What had once been a huge TV was now a twisted pile of burnt metal, fuses and glass. Shards had been scattered all over the living area, and the couch was flipped over, as if someone had used it as a shield. The shards of metal and glass protruding from the exposed side of the couch added to the shield theory.

Noticing a small, yellow piece of paper taped to the couch, Robin maneuvered through the pile of metal and glass, and picked up the note.

_Robin & Raven:_

Had a bit of a problem with the Boob Toob. Exploded for no reason. Tin Man and me went to go buy a new one, and to stop buy the arcade for a bit. Well, maybe a few hours! Took Star with us, since she looked bored. Be back home about 9:00. Will bring pizza!

_B. Boy_

Robin shook his head at the two, then hissed in pain as a couple of his cuts protested. He walked over to the first aid kit, and started to patch himself up.

'I bet it was Raven that made the TV explode,' Robin thought, absently swiping a cotton ball full of peroxide over one of the cuts. 'I wonder what she was so upset over...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven was taking deep breaths.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

She sighed. It wasn't working. She was still upset, and her powers were still acting without her consent.

'Well, at least the furniture's just floating,' Raven thought wryly, watching one of her tables float by.

She shook her head. She had to concentrate. Go back to what she had first ben taught. Take a deep breath. Look deep with yourself. Let it out. A little deeper. Another breath...

"Azarath, Mertrion, Zynthos," she murmured repeatedly without thought. Slowly, the furniture sank back down to their rightful positions in the room. Raven, totally immersed in her meditating, didn't notice.

Calm. Coolness. No emotion.

_Oh, honey, you've got emotions! If your little 'tantrum' didn't prove it, I don't know what will! _a velvety voice said, the southern accent echoing through Raven's mind.

'What! Who are you?' Raven demanded in her mind, tensing. The voice sounded vaguely familiar...

There was a laugh, then, _Easy, honey! I ain't nothin' that ain't supposed to be here. I guess you could call me your 'sub conscious'. Or maybe your inner wants and needs. Who knows! All I know is that I'm gonna bug you about the whole 'no emotions' bit._

Raven paused, the said, hesitantly, 'Audrey?'

Another laugh, then, _Right on the first try, honey! It's good ole Audacity up here bugging ya. Took ya long enough! Now, back on business, what's this I'm hearing from you about no emotions?_

Raven shook her head, and let a small, wry smile appear on her face. Audrey had been one of her friends when she had first come to the city. She owned a club, Gothica, that Raven had worked in for a while before she had become one of the Teen Titans.

'What on earth are you doing in my head, Audrey?' Raven asked.

_I'm tryin' to talk some sense into you!_ Was the reply, and Raven could almost see 'Audrey' trying to smack her, just like Audrey had when Raven asked something stupid. _Girl, what did I teach you about denying those things? Hmm? I do believe it was not to? What got your panties all in a knot, anyway?_

'I, um. I over heard a few of my team mates call me... "Unfeminine",' Raven said, as slight blush covered her cheeks.

There was an outraged gasp, then...

_THEY DID WHAT!_ 'Audrey' screeched. _Oh, honey, the so picked the wrong girl! Why on earth would they think that! I mean, if you've been wearing any of those clothes I gave you..._

The blush on Raven's cheeks got a bit darker.

'Audrey' stopped, then sighed._ ...Oh, well, that might explain a bit. What have you been wearing?_

Raven motioned to her leotard and cape.

_Oh, honey,_ 'Audrey' groaned. _You haven't. No, don't even answer that, I can see by the look on your face that you have. _She sighed again. _The first thing you have got to do is GO SHOPPING!_ 'Audrey' enunciated the last two words, making sure Raven couldn't mistake her. _And I'd take a male, too. That way you'll know if something works, or if it don't._

'But who?' Raven asked the red head that was currently in her head.

_What about that hottie you ran into in the hall?_ 'Audrey' asked, a mischievous sound to her voice. _I'd bet he'd jump at the chance to see you in something other than your uniform._

The blush that had been receding came back with a vengeance. 'AUDREY! No, he can't... I don't... He doesn't like me like THAT!'

'Audrey' laughed. _Me thinkith the lady doth protest too much. Don't be too certain, sugar. I always say there's more that whatcha see. Go ask, it can't hurt._

"Right," Raven murmured, as Audrey faded from her mind and a resolve firmed. She stood up, and walked over to her closet. "But first, to find something that isn't a leotard and cape."

She opened the closet door, and looked. Lots of copies of the uniforms she was wearing, a couple jeans, a couple tops, and a pair of shoes.

"I really do need to go shopping..."

TBC...

Afternote: I know, not much differance. But I felt like it was time to freshen it up, if for no reason than to add the italics and stuff.


End file.
